


Flowers

by Ririsuu_ariya



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririsuu_ariya/pseuds/Ririsuu_ariya
Summary: Karna fell into Arjuna from the first sight. But he realized that Arjuna already had a gf. And at night when Karna about to go to work. He found a dead girl lying in front of him and then he realized that she was Arjuna’s girlfriend. Arjuna saw them, now Karna was afraid Arjuna would hate him





	1. Bloody Dress

“What a beautiful person...”, said Karna, a young man with white hair. He planned to buy a thing in minimarket and accidentally saw a man that looked the same age with him. The man saw Karna who just stayed there doing nothing. That was the first time for Karna, seeing the person that is so beautiful. He can’t lie about that. But Arjuna found it as creepy.

What the hell with that weirdo?, he thought. 

“Arjuna, let’s go..!” The girl who wore a glamour gown, holding his hand. They went. Karna was back to himself.

“ May be she is his girlfriend. “ karma said that with his flat face. It’s totally weird when a random suddenly stare someone for so long. What’s wrong with me?

He asked himself. Karma that was always alone. Just staying in the room and so rarely met people. He worked at night, in the dirty city with dirty people. That’s why he was so surprised when he saw Arjuna. He never thought there is a person that beautiful as him.

He came back to his dorm and laid on the floor. He stared to the wall above him. “ nothing’s to do”. That was his to-do list. Not sure, maybe it was for about 2 hours, he laid there. Absolutely doing nothing. Then he woke up and go out again. That night was rainy but he still kept going.

“ This rain is joking with me “

Suddenly, he heard someone screamed, and then quiet. He was not sure that he heard that. Probably it was just the rain sound. However, he heard it again and now it became louder. He run to find where the sound came from. He was surprised, that in front of him, a girl body was covered in blood and a man was holding a knife. Karna didn’t know that man, but that man’s face looked so pale and was panicked.

“ No.. that’s not me. Not me!”

Karna stepped back, but that man was scared and throw the knife to Karna. He tried to avoid it but now his clothes was covered by blood.

“ I-I don’t kill her.. Not me”

That man looked so frustrated and he saw the knife, and decided to kill himself. Karna was silent. He didn’t move anymore, watching the man that was killing himself in front of him. The blood was out of that man’s body.

“...huh?” Karna was freezing. He looked back and found that Arjuna was standing there. Then he realized that the girl was with Arjuna back then, now died in front of them.

“ She... die? “

The rain sound was going bigger. Karna even can’t hear his own voice.


	2. The little bird in the cage

Arjuna looked so pale. He just can’t believed what he saw that night. Karna said nothing. He thought it was useless to tell Arjuna the truth. However to argue from the coincidence. 

“Are you okay?” Arjuna asked. Karna was a little bit shocked. Arjuna got closer and saw through Karna’s eyes. “Is everything okay? You look so pale.” 

(The one that is so pale is you), thought Karna. “No, I’m okay... but..” Arjuna gave him a handkerchief. “Clean your face.. it’s covered blood” Arjuna said. 

(Why..? Why does he act like nothing happened?)   
(Does he believe that i don’t kill her?) 

“Is she beautiful?” Arjuna asked. Karna was silent. “Hey! I’m talking with you” 

“She is...” Karna answered. However, she is truly beautiful. Not like him. Dirty and not beloved one. 

“Yeah... unfortunately she already died. Let’s go from here! We must go before someone finds us.” Karna was confused. Why should they go? Leaving her here, isn’t it just wrong? But he kept quiet and followed Arjuna. They left her as nothing happened.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna saw himself in a dark corridor and saw the girl was walking, wore a white dress covered by blood.   
“Killer...”——— he awaked and his face was full of sweat. He just can’t believed what just happened last week. He was waiting for Arjuna to call the police and told them that he was a munderer but nothing happened. 

“Why does he let me go?” Karna got up and looked to his clothes that was still covered blood. He didn’t go out from that day. 

Knock! Knock! Someone knocked to his door. Karna was panicked. He thought that the police finally found him, until he heard the voice.   
“Karna? Are you there?” That was Arjuna’s voice. Karna quickly opened the door. “...Arjuna?” 

“Finally I find you. I asked to neighbor and just a few that know you. Are you well?” Arjuna asked. Karna was confused again. What is he doing here? 

“I’m sorry if I disturb you. But I think I must tell you something. The munderer was found. He was dying in the place. So I know that is not you. I’m sorry” 

Karna was relieved. Finally he’s totally innocent. He held his chest and sighed so long. “... thank you” 

Arjuna brought the meals. He wanted to apologize and bring it for him. Karna never received something like this in his life. “Thank you” He said. 

“Enjoy it. I know i’m bad at cooking but I think it looks better than I think” Arjuna said. 

“You make it all?” Karna asked. It was totally the homemade cooks. He thought Arjuna is totally beautiful and so kind. He could feel the warmth around him.   
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was already night. Arjuna said goodbye and went. Karna still waited in front of the door until Arjuna disappeared. “That was delicious” he said. 

Arjuna entered his car and his bodyguard was waiting. “I’m sorry for making you wait” 

“No, sir. But is your father okay with this? I mean...” 

“I don’t know..., I failed to protect that girl. I know father never accept our relationship... but.. killing her like that is so cruel.” 

Arjuna shed a tear, the one he loved was gone and his father was the one that killed her. Arjuna hated him so much and never forgave him. He knew that his father was targeting Karna that was watching the accident. That was Arjuna wanted to protect him from his father.   
He knew his father was an devil. For him, the father was died.

Meanwhile Karna was sleeping safe and sound. He felt so calm because the truth had revealed. And he finally had a friend that was so beautiful.   
.  
.  
.


	3. A Red Rose

That morning, Karna was sitting in his bed. He looked kinda sad. That was because Arjuna didn’t let him to come to Arjuna’s girlfriend’s funeral. Arjuna did it on purpose and thought that Karna didn’t involved with this. 

He sighed as facing the wall, “He really loves her that much... How lucky she was... me either...” 

Someone knocked his door, Karna opened it. It was Arjuna’s bodyguard. He wore a black suit and smiled at Karna gently. 

“ I want you to come with me.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Arjuna still stood in front of his girlfriend’s grave. For him, she was his everything. She accepted him for what he be. Failed to protect her was his regret. 

Karna went out from the car and was in graveyard. He saw from afar that Arjuna was alone, still stood there. 

“He still stand there for so long. I guess you can persuade him to go” The bodyguard said. 

Karna walked and called Arjuna. He asked him to go from there, and he realized that Arjuna’s eyes was full of regretful. Karna felt sorry about that. But it hurted him because he actually loved Arjuna. From the first sight and when he brought him a homemade cooking. But now he realized that he just cared him as a friend. 

“Let’s go home, Arjuna..” Arjuna shed his tears and couldn’t bare it. Arjuna cried like a baby. He had bare his pain too long. Karna was there, seeing Arjuna, the one he loved, looked so weak and fragile. 

“...i’m sorry, Arjuna.. I’m sorry..” 

Arjuna hugged him suddenly. He buried his face on Karna’s chest. 

“I can’t save her.. I can’t... Now... I have nobody...”

Karna hugged him back and closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth from Arjuna. “I’m here... You can tell everything to me..” 

.  
.  
.  
Karna was back to his dorm. He fell and laid on his bed. He was sad. Yes, he was jealous and so depressed. He wanted Arjuna to look at him not as a friend. He wanted him. So badly, wanted him. 

Karna can’t bare it to touch his body. It was his first time doing masturbation. He imagined Arjuna was on his body. Kissed him and thrusted his thing into him. Karna was so sensitive and closed his eyes. He cried and called Arjuna as he cummed. 

“ah..A-Arjuna.. Ah..Ahh..” Karna felt sleepy and slept without cleaned his body. 

Meanwhile in the big mansion, Arjuna met his father, Indra. Someone that Arjuna hated so much. 

“You look so pale. Make sure to eat you meals.” Indra said as didn’t know anything. 

“I know that was you.” Arjuna said that, his eyes looked like wanted to kill. Indra was smiling so lightly and pat Arjuna’s shoulder. 

“I don’t understand what you talk about. But I’m sorry about your girlfriend. Well, at first I don’t accept it at all” Arjuna was mad and wanted to punch his face.

“I won’t let you to hurt someone I know again. I will not let you touch Karna!” 

“That dirty man, is he your friend now? I bet you have a bad taste of finding a friend, don’t you? Just like that girl, why don’t you listen to me and married the girl I find for you.” Arjuna was silent. 

“If only you listened to me, that girl will be here today”  
Arjuna punched his dad’s face. He really hated him. Indra just laughed and hold his face. 

“Hahaha it hurts tho. Go relax and clam your mind! I guess this is our goodbye” Indra said as he left. 

Arjuna still stood there, “I will protect Karna... I won’t let him to take my friend from my life anymore”  
.  
.  
.


	4. A Pure Feeling of a Daisy

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna woke up and he realized that it was 3 PM. He felt that his body would broke. He got up from his bed. 

“I sleep too much...” he said. Actually he was sleeping for about 17 hours. No wonder for a no live person like him. He checked his shelf. He didn’t find anything. 

“I’m out of stocks again..” He was sitting on his chair. Wondering, what should he do with this condition? But he didn’t feel hungry anymore. He was just tired and so depressed. 

He toke his towel and go to the bathroom. It was not big and not that luxury. But at least, it had a shower and hot water. He could feel water was flowing through his head down to his body. It warmed and relaxed him.  
Too bad he can’t use the bathroom whatever he wanted, because the others also used it. He loved it into the water. 

He was back to his room and sitting on the floor. He still dont know what to do for today. And today will be gonna end soon tho. 

“...I don’t know..but I kinda feel like... I want to see Arjuna... May I ask for that?” 

It was for about a week, he didn’t meet Arjuna as he was busy with his works. Karna understood it and felt like it was better and could help him forgot about his sorrow for a while. But he wanted to meet him, he wanted to hug him, kissed him and make him connected with him. What should I do...? He decided to go out at night. Even tho he didn’t know where to go but he just wanted to saw the city.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Master, is it okay if we use a different route from here?” A driver asked. Indra that was busy with his phone, responded and agreed with him. Then, Indra saw outside. He was like seeing someone he knew but still not sure. So he asked the driver to stop. 

“Surya...?” He mutter. _But it’s imposible... He was long dead..._

And when it was already clear, he realized that the man was Karna. “... so... is that so...?” Indra was smiling like a devil. He followed Karna. Karna didn’t know that he was spied on. 

He was walking on the dark road and looked on the ground. Indra still spied him. The man was calling Karna and he turned around. It was Arjuna. 

“Arjuna...?” Karna felt like his heart would explode but he acted as he felt nothing. 

“What are you doing here?” Karna asked. Arjuna just smiled and brought him something. 

“Can I go to your dorm this night?” Karna was surprised. He was not sure if He misheard it or not. But Arjuna’s smile really looked sincere. And he was sure that it was true. But why? Karna didn’t want to expectation. He just thought maybe Arjuna needed a friend. 

“Yes.. of course...” 

Karna walked on first, Arjuna was looking behind and stared at his father. Fortunely he came first than him.

“Thx, that’s stupid boy”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna opened his door and asked Arjuna to come in. Arjuna turned on the light and saw at Karna’s shirt. 

“It’s still covered on blood. Why don’t you throw it away?” He asked. Karna didn’t answer it. He just can’t find a good answer to say. 

Then Arjuna sat on the chair and untie his necktie. Karna could see Arjuna chest. He blushed and his face turned on red. 

“What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Arjuna asked when he saw Karna looked so nervous. 

“Ah.. no.... Maybe.. uhm..” Karna was doomed. It was so stupid if Arjuna couldn’t find out why Karna acted like that. And yup, he didn’t understand anymore. 

“Have you eaten?” He asked.  
“...Not...yet..”  
Arjuna already knew it, so he bought some foods for him. “Make sure to eat even tho just a bit. You look so pale...” 

Karna was blushed again. If only he can confess to Arjuna but just thinking about how dirty he was and how beautiful Arjuna was. It’s impossible for him. He was afraid, if he said that, Arjuna will avoid him or probably hated him. They were eating and he was surprised that Arjuna wanted to sit in the floor. Just seeing he was. A elegant and intelligent man. 

“Karna... if you meet someone suspicious. Just ignore him,okay?” Arjuna said. He was worried about his father. 

Why does he even follow Karna? ...I know Karna wouldn’t spread this case to anyone. ...From what I see, he loves a peace life like this. He looks so happy...

Arjuna stares at Karna for a long time, making Karna was so nervous and worried. I didn’t do a mistake,right? He thought. 

Arjuna just realized that, Karna had a nice face even when he was eating. How he chewed it and how his eyes blinked so plain. Arjuna was smiling at it. Karna blushed again. He checked his face and make sure there wasn’t something on his face. 

“.....what?” He asked as he was embarrassed.  
“No... I just can’t hold it.. Do you realize that you have a cute face?” Arjuna said that so plain and didn’t know that what he said making Karna was out of his breath and his heart would stop beating. 

“...I-I-I need to go to toilet...” Karna excused to go from there. He just can’t bear it anymore. In the toilet, he was closing his face with his hand. 

_... what was that... I thought I would die there... Arjuna... is he really gonna stay overnight here?)_

Arjuna still ate his meal and looked around in Karna’s dorm. 

_Is he really stand to live here? It’s just a small room with no window and even no toilet. Even the dorm is dirty and full of cockroaches. I really can’t stand that things...” He talked to himself. Then he smiled, “But here is so calm.. I don’t know why... I also can stand to live here..)_

Karna was back and looked at Arjuna so nervously. Arjuna looked at him as he chewed. “ you’re back..” 

“I’m sorry... I mustn’t go while we’re eating..”  
“Well, in my house, we’re forbidden to go to toilet when the meals isn’t out yet..” Arjuna smiled as he tolerated it.

“But.. why do you want to stay here?” Karna asked. “I just want to... And so.. This is nice place tho..” 

Karna couldn’t understand. Arjuna was rich thingy, how the hell this kind of place was nice for him. 

The meals was done. Arjuna removed his clothes in front of Karna and take out some pijama. Karna was shocked. 

“Wha-why you...” Arjuna was confused. “It’s okay, right? We’re a man after all..” 

Ah, that words was hurting Karna. He never looked at Arjuna as a man, meaning, he was looking at him as a crush. Arjuna wore his pijama and was laying on the bed. The bed where Karna was masturbating and imagining Arjuna doing him. 

“... this bed is not good as mine but.. I guess i’m fine with it..” Arjuna said that as he closed his eyes. Karna just sat on the floor. Now, it’s impossible for me to share a bed. I hope he couldn’t smell it. My smell

Karna can’t sleep. Because he woke up at noon. So he was so pissed off as he would scream it out. His mind, his feeling, his heartbeat was messing. 

_I rather die than feeling this kind of feels...)_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, Indra was so confused and anxious. He still thought about Karna. Because he looked like Surya. Yes, Surya, a nice man and so gentle. 

“... Is that so..? So that man is... Surya’s son?” Indra bit his finger. His eyes went wild and he felt so excited. This psychopath was enjoying this feeling. He already found his new toy that he could use. 

_As if Surya was here... ah I forgot... He was died already... ha ha ha.. he died and I already killed him.. That nice boy... a nice boy that was so stupid..._

“...master..., a big man was coming. He wanted to tell something to Indra. “ What is it?” 

“Mrs. Kunti was looking at you.” 

Indra felt pissed off. He didn’t want to see that woman. Even he never wanted to hear that name.

“F*ck off from my face!”


	5. A Broken Part of A Lily

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
At the dark room, a kid Karna opened his eyes. He felt dizzy, and his stomach screamed out. “I’m hungry..”

“Father...?” 

Karna heard someone was moaning. He found out that his father was on the man’s body. Riding him. His father made a weird expression. For 8 y.o kid, Karna was scared. _Is father crying? Does it hurt him? ___

“....fa...”

“I-in-indra... not there...” Surya falled on the man’s chest. The man woke up and hugged Surya. Karna was watching. He can’t look away from them. Indra was realizing Karna and smiling like a devil. 

Karna was back to his room. And he pretended to sleep. He could hear the door was opened. He could hear his father’s voice. Calling him so gentlely. 

“Karna... it’s morning.. wake up, my son..!” 

Karna, slowly, opened his eyes. He couldn’t hold it to cry. He was afraid, seeing his father cried out last night. 

“Are you okay? Do you see a nightmare?” Surya asked.

“I’m...uh.. afraid.. father..” Just that words, that Karna could say. 

“It’s okay. I’m here, Karna” Surya held his son’s head and hugged him.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Then, Karna was seeing his father walked out. Far away and left him. That was the last time he saw his father. 

“...fa...ther..?” 

Karna felt someone touched his face, and wiped his tears. He could hear someone was calling. 

“Kar...”  
“Karna...?” 

Karna opened his eyes, and seeing Arjuna was before him. He touched Karna’s face. He looked so worried. 

“Do you have a nightmare?” 

That voices were like his father. “I’m okay..”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The sun was rising. Arjuna was going to work. And Karna just stayed on his dorm. He was thinking about what happened before. He was crying, in front of Arjuna. Karna was messed. He was blank. He cloud think anything. 

“But, it’s strange. Why was I seeing that dream? Father..., where are you?” 

At a big massion, Indra was drinking his wine. The wine at morning was great. He booked a whore to amuse him. But Indra didn’t feel satisfied anymore. 

“How can you call yourself a whore, you’re so bad at sucking.”

“Forgive me...” 

Indra pulled her hand, and putting his thing inside her. So rough and hard. The woman was screaming in pain. She asked him to stop.

“How pitiful! Wtf, how can you act like a virgin that lose her virginity by forcefully. Hei, bitch!” 

“Stopp...please..It hurts... Please, be gentlely...” 

Indra was disappointed. “Don’t even show your face on me again! You’re disgusting” 

Kunti was watching. She made a shocked face, as she felt so disappointed to what she saw that morning. Indra didn’t give a fuck. He was just drinking his wine.

“What are you doing?” 

“Just doing my hobby. If you come here to complaint. You better go” 

Kunti got mad. She approached him and gave him a slap.

“I’m your wife...and only the one that can give you...that service. But you even never see me.. Why!?” 

Indra was just smiling. “You better know your position in this house. Or i’ll Kill You...” 

Kunti was scared with that words. She knew that Indra wasn’t joking about that. She went from there, with her pride being hurted again by his husband. 

She saw Arjuna, waiting her in front of the door. But Kunti never cared about him. 

“Mother..” Arjuna called her. “Just leave me alone!” 

Arjuna knew that she would say that words.  
Arjuna felt so tired. Dealing with his parent was meaningless. No one in his family cared about him or even listened to him. He was lonely. Even tho he met a lot of people everyday. But he always pretended his smile and his words. He couldn’t be honest to himself.  
He was a pretender. 

He needed a friend. He wanted someone to listened to him. But who could he meet? He didn’t know. On his mind, just there’s Karna

“Karna...?” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Karna didn’t even go out from his room. He felt like his energy being eaten from his mind. 

Someone was knocking his door. And he was Arjuna. Karna wasn’t ready to meet him. He couldn’t answer anymore. 

“Karna? Are you there?” 

_leave me alone_

__Arjuna opened the door and found Karna, hiding behind the door._ _

__“...How can you?”_ _

__“Well, I guess you forget to lock it. Are you okay? You look so pale, you know?”_ _

__Karna was pissed. “Why you even care about me?”_ _

__“Because... you’re my friend...”_ _

__“Friend? Just a friend?”_ _

__Karna pulled Arjuna’s hand and force to kiss him. Their lips were touching. Arjuna was pushing Karna. He couldn’t say anything._ _

__“...I never see you as a friend... Arjuna.. hh.. I want you..”_ _

__Karna hugged the man, and so forcefully unzip his pant._ _

__“I’m sorry... Arjuna... I can’t hold it anymore...hah.. I want you inside me...”_ _

__Arjuna could see, Karna was making a weird expression. His breath was so heavy. He closed his eyes as putting Arjuna’s thing through inside him._ _

__Karna tore his tears as he could feel. How they were connected that night._ _

__

___“ I always love you...Arjuna...”_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	6. A Sparkling Diamond with Filthy Mud

Karna was moaning, moved his hip and his hole was sucking Arjuna’s dick so tightly. Arjuna didn’t believe what he saw. Karna was crying and he looked so sexually depressed. He wanted to be touched. But Arjuna didn’t even reach his hand. 

_Please accept me..._

__Arjuna came on his awareness. He pushed Karna away and made him fell on the floor._ _

__“S-stop it.... I-I am sorry...” Arjuna zipped his pant and left. He run away. Karna was just silent. He couldn’t hold to cry. It hurted so much when he saw Arjuna’s face, with disgusted look he gave. Karna felt very filthy._ _

__“....ah... I’m so stupid... I know that Arjuna likes something beautiful. Not disgusting like me... I’d never be as beautiful as them, that sparkling like diamonds...”_ _

___._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A month passed by, Arjuna didn’t even show his face on Karna. Karna felt very guilty. He didn’t feel well, even his mental was broken. He knew that he would always be alone. People came and left. No one ever wanted to stay with him. But, when Arjuna left. He felt so frustrated, he didn’t want to be thrown away by him. _“Beautiful... What does it mean?” __what makes something looks beautiful?_ _Does it the face? A body? A personality?_ _A word? Or... what...?_ _I also want to be beautiful..._ _And no one wouldn’t throw me away...” ____ _

____Karna was eaten by the darkness. All in his mind were his upsetting, depressing and sad feelings. It made him remembered all the sadness in his life. When his father left him, and never came back. When everyone were bullied him and gave him a disgusted looks. Just like Arjuna did._ _ _ _

____“... I’m scared... Even tho I don’t need people but why... i’m scared to be alone...”_ _ _ _

____Karna’s body were being worse. He didn’t even eat his meals well. Just one or two bites. Then he puked it all. He was very weak._ _ _ _

_______“All I want to...do...is...just...sleeping...”_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, Arjuna was just doing his life like usual. Working and met a lot of people. He was known very kind and humble to other. But he knew that they hated him. Being born in the wealthy family and had a good intelligence. They were assumed that he couldn’t understand how they were feeling. Arjuna hated them, for assuming him like that. But he didn’t want to hurt their feelings. He could help them, all he can for them.  
Just pretending like a dumb man, like he was okay with whatever they said. 

____But deep inside, he was suffering. With all loneliness he bare. Losing the one he loved and the friend. He couldn’t even remember when the last time he truly laughed. With his truly feelings._ _ _ _

____He still remembered about that night. He felt bad for making Karna fell on the floor. He shouldn’t make that expression to him. Arjuna was so scared to meet Karna._ _ _ _

____“onii-san...”_ _ _ _

____He was called, the girl was calling. Her pink hairs were flying._ _ _ _

____“Ah, it’s you,Medb..”_ _ _ _

____Medb, his younger cousin. Looked so energetic and bright._ _ _ _

____“You look so awful,Juna-nisan... Do you eat well?”_ _ _ _

____“Um.. well, I guess I can’t hide anything to you... um, Medb, what do you think about same gender relationship?” Arjuna couldn’t hide his red face. He was ready if Medb insulted him._ _ _ _

____“That’s fine for me.”_ _ _ _

____“Heh?”_ _ _ _

____“Well, what’s wrong with that? A forbidden love is beautiful, even more beautiful than a diamond. How you accept your filthy side and his. I guess it’s very beautiful to see and so glowing.”_ _ _ _

____Arjuna was shocked. He didn’t expect that his younger cousin who always insulted him, saying something nice like this. He felt like the world would end soon._ _ _ _

____“Don’t say that you have that kind of relationship with a man?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh-no..um....”_ _ _ _

____“I understand, my oniisan. Ah, and also... I’m sorry about your girlfriend. But I’m glad you finally someone... Don’t make him lose, kay”_ _ _ _

____Medb left. Arjuna still couldn’t believed it. _Is she being possessed by devil or what?” _____ _ _

______He was thinking then. What he wanted to do in rest of his life. He never found a good one to do. What should he do? All he did just pretended, he was a faker. But Karna never pretended, he was so honest. What he wanted to do and how he felt. Arjuna was envious with how pure Karna’s personality._ _ _ _ _ _

___________“I miss..him....”_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Indra was drinking his wine, with an instrumental bgm. He saw the sunset through his office. 

______“Ah... the sun light.. makes me remember about Surya...”_ _ _ _ _ _

________(Surya... __That kid that I looked that time, now he is an adult,eh. __He looks very similar like Surya. __Surya was good on making a replacement.) __ha,ha,ha,ha_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _________

______________

Indra was calling his bodyguard to drive him to somewhere. 

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
That night was very calm. Karna awaked from his long sleeping. He couldn’t bare to sleep again. Even sleeping was tiring. All he did, just writing. He just randomly wrote what was coming in his mind. Just about depression and anxiety. He didn’t feel anything than those in his life.

_________Knock!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Karna heard someone was knocking his door. He didn’t know who it was. He,then, opened the door with very scared face. He couldn’t move his body anymore. The eyes he saw just like back then, when he saw the man that his father was riding. A devil smile he had. All of them was scaring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Karna... How are you,son?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________

That was Indra, with his evil smile, looking through Karna’s eyes that was trembling.

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
The moonlight was beautiful. But it also could make something scaring...

__________Just like his sight_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Broken Part of the Ruby

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Dark, cold and so stinky. All that Karna saw just a dark room. Making him remembered at that time. When his father being eaten by Indra. And now, he was eaten by him too. Karna can’t move. He was tied, cause he always fought back when Indra touched him. 

Hopeless. 

He was fucked by someone he hated so much. 

“...give me...back....” 

Indra smiled and faced him, he was about to kiss him. 

“...give me back... my father...” 

Indra laughed out loud when he heard that. Karna just made a expressionless face. He can’t see that guy’s face. He was scary. Indra, then, left him. Karna was locked off in his room. 

“As you know, the bed that you lie down now, was the one that your father used too...” 

That was he said before he left. Karna was really hopeless. He never imagined that it’s gonna happened to him. Even he couldn’t cry anymore. It was tiring. He was so weak as he couldn’t do anything. Just sleeping was his salvation, that made him felt nothing. 

It’s for about three months, Karna was kidnaped by Indra. He shouted to ask help but no one can’t hear him. Or more precisely, no one could help him in that massion. Most of them didn’t care about him, some were scared to Indra. Karna didn’t hate them, cause it was okay that they didn’t want to be killed by Indra. The one who he hated was his weakness. Karna saw himself on the mirror. He was thinking how disgusting he was. Very thin and all his body was full of bite marks. 

“I... will never... never... be beautiful... Even... I was disgusted... with my own body...”  
Karna touched his face and closed his eyes. He imagined about Arjuna. He missed him very much. There was nothing he wanted in his life, but just one. He wanted Arjuna, he wanted to see him. He needed him. He wanted being saved by him. He wanted Arjuna to accept him. 

He wanted Arjuna.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Meanwhile, in three months, Arjuna should come to many meetings. All busy schedule made him can’t even sleep and eat well. When he was back to his apartment. The only one thing he did was sleeping. And for today, he was about to visit his clients. But he was stopped by Medb. His little cousin was worried with Arjuna’s condition. She forced him to eat and canceled about the meeting. Well, for Arjuna, his clients weren’t quite important. Even he hated to see them. Thanks for Medb, he can use her as a reason to escape. 

Medb brought him to the restaurant. She ordered an aglio olio. Arjuna didn’t have appetite. He just ordered a juice and a toast. Seeing that, Medb was pissed. 

“That’s a cheap meal, ya know” she said. But Arjuna just replied that by smiling. It can’t be helped if he can’t eat. 

For about 20 minutes, they were waiting. The server was coming with their orders. The waiter was looked as Arjuna’s age. His hair was colored blue. Medb was looking him for long time. 

“You have a weird face.” She said that,without thinking. The waiter just forced to smile. Well, she was still a kid after all. 

“Here your orders. Enjoy your meals!” The man said. 

That man was pissed and chooses to go there. He was seeing her with annoyed sight. 

The other waiter was calling him, “Cu, your shift is over, right? Can we go now?” 

“Oh, wait. I will switch my clothes.” The man said and left. The white hair was just smiling. 

Medb was seeing him with blushed face. Arjuna realized that and called her.

“Mind your behavior. You don’t want to be called pervert, do you?” He said.

“Sorry then, but he is just so cool. His tan skin and that sight...” 

Arjuna was seeing him, and just confused. For him, that man was too manly even,he wasn’t interested with that. 

“Btw, Arjuna-nissan! How about your relationship? Are you two dating?” Medb asked.

“Pardon me—?” 

“ The man that you’re interested to. How is he doing?” 

“Interested—? Wait, when was I saying that??” Arjuna was pissed. He can’t hide his red face.

“Tsundere—“ 

Arjuna, then realized. He didn’t meet Karna for long time. He was very busy and had no time for himself. 

_“That’s right. How is he doing now?” ___

_I don’t know since when was i feeling this? I want to see him so badly. A relationship between man isn’t wrong, right? Even Medb doesn’t mind with that. But, is this feeling... a “love”? I’m still not sure about that..._

__

___“I should make sure with this feeling”_ _ _

____After the lunch, Arjuna went to bakery and bought some breads. His favorite bread was croissant. He was about to buy Karna too. Then, he asked his driver to drive to Karna’s dorm._ _ _ _

____He was so nervous. He touched his chest and sighed so long._ _ _ _

______Please, stop beating so hard!_ _ _ _ __

______Then,he knocked the door. He was waiting for see Karna’s face. But no answers. He tried to knock again but still, no answer._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Karna? Are you there? I need to tell you something...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He knocked again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“K-Karna?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Arjuna was scared something would happen. He smashed the door until it was broken. He can’t find Karna inside. The room was dark and dirty. He could see all the stuff were messy._ _ _ _ _ _

_______“No... it can’t be... Karna... Where are you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Karna opened his eyes, hopeless spreading his leg. Indra was ready to fuck him. He smiled like a devil. He won. And finally can feel an enjoyable sex since Surya died._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No wonder, you’re just like your father...”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That voice, that eyes, that touch, that smile, that man.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Karna hated him very much_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Flower of Hope

Karna laid on the bed, followed by Indra on his top. Indra took off his t-shirt and hugged Karna. Karna couldn’t fight back. He had no power to fight. Indra bitten his neck and licked it. Karna cried and couldn’t bear the pain from his neck. 

“—Akh....” 

Indra bitten almost all of his body, especially his neck, ear, nipple and his thigh. Indra was licking his ear and it tickled him. Karna can’t hold it to moan. 

“Uh...s-stop...ah..” 

Hearing the moan, Indra was aroused. He unzip his pant and was about to put it in. Karna didn’t want that thing entered his body again. It was disgusting. But for Indra, his words was meaningless. However Karna begged to stop, more Indra wanted to insult him. 

Karna’s inside was tight and it sucked Indra’s to go deeper. 

“N-Nouu... d-don’t move...” 

_It hurts. It’s disgusting. It feels weird. I don’t want to feel this feeling..._

___Why can I feel enjoyed by this thing?_ _ _

____Karna tried to pushed Indra out, but Indra was stronger than him. Indra moves so fast and so rough. He didn’t give Karna any breaks._ _ _ _

____“...uhh.. it seems like.. i’m going to cum... Where should I...”_ _ _ _

____“Please...Not inside.. uhh... please...”_ _ _ _

____Indra went deeper and more deeper, and he came it inside._ _ _ _

____“Oops, sorry...” Indra was smiling._ _ _ _

____Karna felt dizzy, he could feel his lower was wet and sticky. He was disgusted with those. Indra wore his pant back. Karna just laid on there. Looking with his empty eyes._ _ _ _

____“P-please...tell me... Where is my father?”_ _ _ _

____Indra stopped his step and looking down to Karna._ _ _ _

____“P-please... answer..me..”_ _ _ _

____But Indra didn’t give him an answer. He left. The room was dark, and Karna could see any light from there._ _ _ _

_______“I...can’t move... My legs... My hands... my body... can’t move... “_  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Dark, and felt so heavy.  
Karna saw his father was standing beside him. His face was so pale, and he was so scary. Karna couldn’t move. He was so scared. He wanted to scream but he can’t raise his voice. All he could do just laying on the bed. 

____“That’s..a dirty place.. you lay on... Let’s go... You should go with me...”_ _ _ _

____Karna woke up. Cold sweat was covered his face. He felt more scared when realized that the room was still dark._ _ _ _

____“Father... Are you there?”_ _ _ _

____Karna heard someone was calling. He felt familiar with that voice. Then, he heard the knocked sound._ _ _ _

____“...Open this door! I know you’re inside here. Give me back...GIVE ME BACK KARNA!!?”_ _ _ _

____Karna realized that the sound was Arjuna’s. He tried to move his legs and his hands._ _ _ _

____“....help..me...”_ _ _ _

____Arjuna heard Karna’s voice. He knocked the door over and over._ _ _ _

____“Karna?? Are you there? Are you okay??” Arjuna worried. He can’t hold it to cry._ _ _ _

____“Help...me... I’m..scared...”_ _ _ _

____Arjuna tried to smash the door. But, as expected, the door was strong. Arjuna couldn’t smash it. His bodyguard was coming to help. But they still couldn’t.  
Arjuna felt frustrated. _ _ _ _

____“What...should I do...”_ _ _ _

____He still smashed the door. Didn’t care if it hurted him. He kept smashing it. Hoping to save Karna and seeing him. The bodyguard was trying again. With his big body, he smashed it over and over. Karna tried to wake up and reached the door._ _ _ _

____Arjuna noticed that the door was a bit broken. He smashed it stronger, with a help from his bodyguard. He could open it._ _ _ _

____He saw Karna there, only covered in blanket. He reached his hand and hugged Karna. So gently, he was about to cry again. Karna was just silent. He cried._ _ _ _

_______Then they left. Arjuna immediately brought Karna left that hell. They arrived to Arjuna’s apartment. Karna couldn’t stand. So, Arjuna carried him, in a princess way. Karna put his head on Arjuna’s chest. He felt so relieved with Arjuna._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
In the mansion, Indra was raging. He broke all the things he had. Didn’t care if it was his antique things and his paintings collection. He broke it all. He knew who was behind it. It was Arjuna. Indra couldn’t forgive anyone who took his own from him, even tho it was his son. 

_______._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 

____The bodyguard was standing guard in front of the apartment. He couldn’t let anything entered the apartment. Arjuna was making a tea and gave it to Karna. He gave his clothes to wear and helped him to clean his body. He rubbed Karna’s face gentlely. He was paler than before._ _ _ _

____“...I’m sorry...” Arjuna said. Karna was sitting there, without saying any word._ _ _ _

____“I will make a dinner for you. You should eat.” Arjuna said and head to the kitchen. Karna just saw he went. For Arjuna, cooking wasn’t his expertise but he wanted to make something for Karna._ _ _ _

____Meanwhile, Karna was thinking. He never expected that Arjuna was Indra’s son, remembering about what Indra did to him. It made him more traumatized._ _ _ _

____“WoAahh...”_ _ _ _

____Karna was surprised by Arjuna’s scream. He was about to fry an egg but it imploded. Of course, he haven’t been used to it. Arjuna looked panicked, even with Karna was watching him, making him more nervous._ _ _ _

____———————_ _ _ _

____“Just like this that I can make...” Arjuna showed Karna his meals. It were rice, with sunny side eggs and a soup._ _ _ _

____“Eat it...” Arjuna was about to feed him. But Karna didn’t give any response. It made Arjuna blushed red._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Y-you can eat it by yourself if you want...”_ _ _ _

____Karna held his spoon and ate his meals. It was just a simple dish but it was warming him. It was the first time he ate without puking his meals._ _ _ _

____After having a dinner, Arjuna carried him to the bedroom._ _ _ _

____“...Goodnight..Karna...” Arjuna was about to go, but Karna held his hand._ _ _ _

____“P-please... Stay here...”_ _ _ _

____Arjuna could see Karna’s hand was trembling. He held his hand and laying beside him. Arjuna cuddled him._ _ _ _

____“...yeah... I won’t go anywhere... I’ll be your side...”_ _ _ _

____Arjuna was smiling so warmly. It was totally different from the smile on his father’s face._ _ _ _

____“....Goodnight, Karna...”_ _ _ _

______(It’s warm, kind and calm. If this is a dream. Please, don’t wake me up...) _ ____ _ _ _ __


	9. Cracked Amber

Arjuna opened his eyes, seeing the pale man in front of him. Still sleeping safe and sound. But Arjuna could heard his breathe was erratic. He was worried if Karna was seeing a nightmare. So, he tried to wake him up.

“Karna... Are you okay?” He asked and holding his hand. Karna was awake from that. Arjuna could feel that Karna’s hands were trembling. 

“.... I.. have a bad dream...” Karna told him. And he buried his face into the blanket. 

“You can tell me...” 

Karna was staring at him, without saying anything. Karna being rarely talked. He couldn’t control his emotion. Karna was about to cry. Then, Arjuna hugged him and rubbed his head. 

Arjuna held his face with his sleeve and wiped his tears. Karna was just quite and staring him flatly. 

Arjuna saw throug the blue eyes, it was so clear and beautiful. He never expected that he would fall to the man, that he admitted as a friend before. He wanted to make sure his true feeling. He got closer and was about to kiss Karna but he stopped.

“—um... you won’t close your eyes?” He asked. Because Karna just looked at him flatly. 

“E-eh?” 

Arjuna was being red. It made him so embarrassed and wanted to die because of the embarrassment. He buried his face through the blanket.

“—aaaaaa... forget it, please...” 

Karna realized what Arjuna wanted to do just now. His face became red. Both of them buried their face into the blanket to hide their tomato faces. 

The sun was shining brightly that morning. A good way to start a morning with bacon and eggs on breakfast. It was simple so Arjuna could make it. Karna was still laying on the bed. He still felt a little bit sleepy and tired. He just closed his eyes but still aware with around. He could hear a frying sound from the kitchen, and also the smell of the bacon made him being called. 

He tried to wake up, but his legs were still weak. Arjuna was coming and carried him to the table. 

“Then... let’s eat...”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
While, Kunti was shocked seeing the mansion was messy. And she found his husband, Indra was drunk and laying on the couch. She already knew that he was a cause of the mess. 

“....Your damned son... really need to get a lesson...” 

“What do you mean?” Kunti was confused, when Indra mentioned about Arjuna. 

“..Tell me... Where is he living now?” 

“I don’t know where he lives...” 

“JUST TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES NOW!!!” Indra was mad and threw a bottle of wine to Kunti. Fortunately, Kunti could evade it.

“W-What wrong with you?!”

“That son... too brave to steal my thing. Just same with you, a witcher. If only I could kill him with his gf back then...” 

Kunti’s eyes were wide open. She got mad when she heard that his husband was thinking about to kill his son. 

“Do-Don’t you dare to touch my son!!” Kunti pulled Indra’s shirt. She stared him with angery.

“Heh... I know it, you also plan to kill me right?! So...you are the one that ask Arjuna to steal my thing... You... Slowly.. want to kill me,right?!” 

Indra got mad. His mind was messing. He couldn’t think straightly. In his mind, he was just thinking about to kill his son, Arjuna. 

_I will kill you. I will kill you! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!_

__Kunti was a little bit amused watching him broken like this. But she was also worried. Because she knew that he was serious about to kill Arjuna._ _

__“...Indra..., if you dare to touch my son. I will leak all your secrets that you tried to hide.”_ _

__Indra was triggered and punched at her face and made her felt._ _

__“No one... that can... get rid me...”_ _

__Indra then, left. He called his driver to bring him outside. Kunti was staring him go away with angery. She was planning to break him over and over, and making her son, replaced his position. She just looked at Arjuna as a thing to make her got Indra’s wealth._ _

__

__Indra was biting his finger. He couldn’t relaxed anymore. He was thinking about Surya. How they spent the time together. How he bedded him and forced him to have sex with him. The crying face that Surya made back then. It was totally similar with Karna’s._ _

___._  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Indra was going to the high school. He was waiting in the backyard. Still biting his finger. Medb was coming. Then she was greeting his uncle. 

__“Long time no see, uncle... What makes you come here?” She asked. But the stare that Indra gave made her scared._ _

__“Answer me... Where is Arjuna living now?!”_ _

__Medb didn’t know this person in front of her. It was so different from uncle that she knew. She stepped back. But Indra pulled her hand._ _

__“Answer me!”_ _

__Medb knew that Indra was trying to do something bad to Arjuna. Even the way he held her hand just so painful._ _

__“I-I-i don’t know...”_ _

__“How dare you!!”_ _

__Indra pushed her in the wall. And he was trying to lift her skirt._ _

__“N-no... uncle... please...!!”_ _

__Indra was smiling like a devil._ _

__“Nice expression... Now, answer my question... or i’ll rape you. You don’t want everyone know that you’re raped by your uncle, right...?”_ _

__Indra groped her chest and licked her neck. Medb couldn’t hold it and made her closed her eyes._ _

__“P-please... Nooo...”_ _

__Indra was aroused. Forcefully, he opened her uniform and her bras. Medb was helpless. She could see the bodyguard was watching her, without doing anything._ _

__“—ah..” Indra licked her boobs and bited the nipples._ _

__Medb tried to push him, but it was useless. Indra was bigger than her._ _

__“I-it hurts... Please stoppp!!!” Medb was crying. “I-I will answer... so please stop it....”_ _

__Indra stopped his activity. “Now... answer my question...”_ _

__Medb told him, where Arjuna lived. She couldn’t do anything than telling him. She was scared. Being touched forcefully. After getting an answer, Indra was leaving her alone. Medb was collapsed. She couldn’t move her legs._ _

___(i’m sorry... onii-san.... forgive me....) ____ _

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Medb was walking, with no direction. On the street, people was passing her. Medb held her sleeve, she was scared to be touched by anyone. Her eyes showed the fear. 

“But that aunt is just weird you know...hm?” 

Cu was stopping, and let Emiya walked through. He saw Medb was walking with depressed eyes. 

“Isn’t that a girl in the restaurant? What is she doing there?”

“Who?” Emiya asked. Then he also saw her, passing them. 

Medb couldn’t bear to cry. Cu, that saw the tears, was calling her. 

“H-hey... are you okay?” But he was ignored. So he called her again. 

“Hey!” Cu held her hand and stopped her. Medb was shocked and yelled at Cu. 

“Don’t touch me!!!” 

Seeing the tears from her eyes, Cu and Emiya couldn’t say anything. Cu was still holding her hand, that was trembling so bad.


End file.
